


Stitch Me Up

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Colt is bleeding out on his motorcycle.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 3





	Stitch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first attempt at angst, and it's veryyyyy light so yeah. i hope you enjoy!!

_COLT: Is your dad home?_

_ROZE: No, he’s out on a case, why?_

_COLT: Because I’m bleeding out on my bike in front of your house_

Roze gasped and threw her phone on her bed before rushing out to find the silhouette of a man hunched over the handlebars of a motorcycle across the street, dimly lit from her porch light. She left her door open and ran over to him, grabbing his arm quietly and trying to muster the strength to support him for enough time to get inside. He grunted as she lifted him up the steps, but once she finally got him inside, he sat heavily on one of the chairs set up behind the bar in the kitchen. The panic in her heart refused to subside as she looked at him, tired and weary and panting from the effort of the short walk. He seemed ready to pass out.

“Colt, you can’t pass out, you need to stay with me, hey,” she said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. His eyes drooped and he gave a smile that told her he was completely unaware of his surroundings. “Where are you hurt?” 

“Stitch me up, doc.” With that, he blacked out and slumped forward in the chair. 

“ _Fuck._ ” She took his jacket off and laid it on the chair next to him, breath catching at the bright stain of blood that was slowly blooming on his white t-shirt. Luckily, with her dad being a cop, he had an extensively packed first-aid kit; for once, Roze thanked her father for being so scared of the world outside her bedroom door. With a curse, she realized that she had a better chance of helping him if she moved him to the bathroom. 

The kit hit the wood of the table with a loud _thud_ , but Colt didn’t stir. More fear settled into her mind as she silently begged for him to wake up, to make a sound, to blink, to do _anything_ that would indicate that she wasn’t going to lose him. Tugging his shirt off and wincing at the blood coating her fingers, she tried to ignore the fact that his life was in her shaking hands. Pressing the shirt to the wound ( _Dad said something about that, right?_ ), she dragged the chair across the tile to the bathroom down the hall, heaving once she caught sight of the toilet and the tub. She started the water and ran back to the kitchen to grab the kit, praying that the night was busy enough to keep her father at work while she handled Colt. The TV was loud in the living room, the level sound of the narrator from a documentary carrying throughout the house.

He was still slumped over in the dining room chair and she realized that this was probably the best she could do with her limited strength and Colt’s unconsciousness. The water had finally started to warm up when she reached a hand under the stream from the faucet, so she rolled up the rug on the floor, trying to make the cleanup as easy as possible for herself. As she washed out the deep cut in his side with water and some alcohol she found under the sink, she felt his pulse under her fingers, weak and slow. 

_Don’t panic, you can’t panic, he needs you right now,_ she thought, blinking away the tears that appeared in her eyes. Finally, the dried blood from around the cut was washed away, clearing her canvas for the next bit of surgery she would have to somehow do. The cut was deep, probably made from a knife, and she couldn’t help but freak out at the thought of Colt getting into a knife fight. He obviously won if he was still alive, but as Roze stared down at her unconscious boyfriend and the debilitating wound glaring up at her, she wondered if the fight was worth it. 

“Well, it’s over with now. Get to work,” she said aloud, trying to get enough courage to put a needle through his skin and sew him up. “What would he say? ‘Roze, you’ll get nowhere in life without risks. Stop blubbering and jump off the cliff.’” Adopting a deep voice for her pep talk seemed to work and she ran the needle through his skin to start sewing his skin together, praying that she was at least doing a semi-decent job that wouldn’t land him in the hospital. More blood rushed onto her hands, but she tried to ignore it in favor of the task at hand. 

_He needs you._

* * *

Colt’s eyes blearily opened, his body sore and screaming with every move he made. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling with those little glow-in-the-dark star stickers plastered everywhere. As his vision adjusted to the slight darkness, he recognized both of the Dipper constellations and a few of the zodiac signs. The sheets around him were comfortable and he moved his head to look at the room around him, muscles aching from the small effort. The walls were a calming light blue, barely visible with the amount of posters covering them.

 _Daisy Lace. Roze likes them._ He slowly sat up, blankets falling off him to reveal that he was shirtless and laying on a brown towel. As he glanced at the large bandage wrapped around his torso, the memories came rushing back to him. _Roze_. _I’m in her room?_

“There’s a project I’m doing in biology where we study how light affects different objects, so you can’t come into my room or you’ll mess with the experiment.” Roze’s voice was muffled behind the door, but he could still make out some of the words. Her father’s words were farther away, and he had trouble deciphering the soft gibberish. The door opened and closed, soft pattering of feet on carpet getting closer until she rounded the closet and faced Colt, flushed and full of concern. “Why are you up?”

“I was worried.”

“Keep your voice down. Why are _you_ worried? I just had to put my fingers inside your body. And not in the sexy way.” She added the last part quickly after seeing his eyebrows raise and his mouth open, ready to make a witty innuendo. “Colt, what _happened?_ ”

His eyes softened as he gazed at her, eyebrows furrowed and voice cracking. “I got into a little scuffle at a show. No big deal,” he said, trying to deflect and focus on wiping the tears that were racing down her cheeks. He placed his hand under her chin and reached a thumb up to catch a trail falling off her jaw. She pushed herself away from him and paced around the room, picking at the skin around her nails. 

“Colt, you could have _died!_ If I messed up, you could’ve lost too much blood. There’s a high chance that you could get an infection. Why didn’t you go to a hospital?” she exclaimed, trusting that the show her father was watching in the living room to be loud enough to cover for her. Colt winced, but it wasn’t from his cut. He wished he could get up and silence her with a kiss but he couldn’t. The thought frustrated him more than anything.

“Hospitals ask too many questions.”

“Sorry that you think being a mystery is more important than your life.”

“No, but protecting my father and the crew is.” Roze stopped and snapped her head up to look at him, shirtless and weak in her bed while her own father sits a hundred feet away from her closed door, none the wiser about the criminal she’s harboring. He looked….tired. Like he just needed a hug. “Come here.” Roze obeyed and walked over to him, saying nothing when he wrapped his arms around the back of her thighs and pressed his face into her stomach as she stood. Without thinking, her hands found their way into his hair and gently massaged his scalp, eager to help him relax after the stressful night they both had. He breathed in her scent, flowery and sweet, ignoring the scalding pain in his side. “I love you, Roze.”

His voice was muffled in the tank top she was wearing, but she knew what he said. Lightly, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to get on her knees so that she was eye-level with him. “I love you too, Colt.” She pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. “Promise me you’ll never scare me like that again.”

“....I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this dont be afraid to comment and talk to me about it @mrsbhandari on tumblr!!


End file.
